brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Soccer/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby A boy, Tim,' is practicing soccer on a soccer field. He knocks down an electronic player as he moves toward the goal net. A robot, Moby, who is dressed as a referee, blows a whistle and holds a yellow card out toward Tim.'' TIM: A yellow card?! You've got to be kidding me! I didn't trip him! He just fell down on his own! Moby hands Tim the card. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Turn it over? Tim turns the card over and reads from the typed text. '''TIM: Ohh... Dear Tim and Moby, I need to know more about soccer. Can you tell me? Sincerely, Ronnie. TIM: Soccer is the most popular sport in the world. In most places outside the U.S., though, it's known as football. Amateurs everywhere play for the love of the game, and there are professional soccer leagues around the world. Side by side images show two friends playing soccer in a field and two professional soccer players in a game. TIM: Millions of fans attend matches every year, and millions more watch on TV. An image shows soccer fans in a Liverpool, England stadium. Cheering can be heard as the game is watched on a TV. TIM: Soccer's had mild success as a spectator sport in the United States. But millions of girls and boys play in youth leagues and on school teams. An image shows a group photo of a high school soccer team. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, soccer-like games have been played for centuries, but the modern rules were codified in nineteenth-century England. Side by side images show ancient Greeks playing a soccer-like game and men playing soccer in nineteenth-century England. TIM: Today, matches are played between teams of eleven players each, with a ball that looks like this. An image shows a girls’ soccer team on the field. A soccer ball rolls in front of them. TIM: The field, or pitch, is about a hundred meters long, with a big goal at either end. A diagram shows the layout of a soccer field that is one hundred meters long. A popup shows an image of a net. TIM: The point of the game is to put the ball into the other team's goal. An animation shows a soccer ball being kicked into a goal. TIM: A match lasts ninety minutes, and whichever team has the most goals at the end, wins. A digital clock shows ninety minutes. The scoreboard says BrainPOP, and the home team has one point and the visitors have zero points. TIM: If the teams have the same number of goals, then the match usually ends in a tie. Moby stands in front of a goal, holding a soccer ball in his hand. Then he throws the ball forcefully into the goal. Moby does a victory dance as the crowd cheers. TIM: Sorry buddy, but that's against the rules. Only one player on each team can touch the ball with his hands. That's the goalkeeper, who stands by the goal waiting to catch or deflect the ball when the other team takes a shot. An image shows a goalkeeper at a goal, blocking an incoming ball with his hands. TIM: The other players mainly use their feet to dribble the ball downfield, pass it to one another, and take shots on goal. An animation shows a player guiding a soccer ball with his feet. The player kicks the ball to a second player, who kicks it past the goalkeeper into the goal. TIM: They can also move the ball with their heads and torsos, but there's a reason the game is called football. Side by side images show two players moving the ball with their heads, and two other players using their bodies. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Actually, it's a lot different than American football. First of all, soccer is a non-contact sport. You can't push, hold, charge into, or trip your opponents. If you do, you'll be called for a foul, and the other team might get a free kick on your goal. Images show the four things soccer players cannot do as Tim describes. An image shows a team in front of the soccer net with a player from the other team doing a free kick. TIM: If you commit a really bad foul, the referee might give you a yellow card, which is like a warning, or a red card, which means you have to leave the game! Tim holds up a yellow card and a red card. Moby blows a whistle and hands Tim a yellow card. TIM: Um, yeah. You already gave me one of those. Thanks. TIM: Another major difference between soccer and American football is that play rarely stops. If the ball goes out of bounds, it's thrown or kicked back in almost immediately. As a result, the action is fluid, continuous, and dynamic. There's not a lot of starting and stopping and very few substitutions. Side by side images show a player throwing a ball that is out of bounds, and another player kicking a ball that was out of bounds back into the field. TIM: Games are really low-scoring, too. There are often only two or three goals scored in an entire professional match. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, aside from the goalie, there are three basic positions on a soccer team. Defenders usually stay on their own half of the field. Their job is to prevent the other team from breaking through and taking shots on goal. A diagram shows a soccer field and players’ positions. The defenders are shown first on the diagram, then an image of a defender is shown playing on the field. TIM: Forwards are the most aggressive players on the team. They play close to their opponents' goal and try to score at every opportunity. The forwards are shown first on the diagram, then an image of a forward is shown playing on the field. TIM: In between the defenders and the forwards are the midfielders. They play a combination of offense and defense. When the other team is moving the ball, they try to take it away. And when their team has possession, they set up scoring plays by moving the ball downfield and passing it to the forwards. An animation shows the midfielders on the diagram of the field, moving about. Then images of midfielders show them on the field playing defense, kicking the ball away, and passing the ball downfield. TIM: Players can switch between these three positions, depending on the formation their coach chooses. An animation shows the diagram of the soccer field and how the players can change positions. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Right, I was just getting to that. The biggest event in soccer is the World Cup, which is held every four years. The best players in the world, both male and female, represent their home countries on special national teams. An image shows a victorious soccer team. One player is riding on his teammates' shoulders. TIM: Teams from hundreds of countries play against one another to qualify. Eventually, the fields are narrowed down to thirty-two teams, which travel to a designated host country and compete in a month-long tournament. An image shows a soccer team, posed for a photo. TIM: It's sort of like the Olympics, in that it stirs feelings of patriotism and intense national pride. World Cup final matches between the last two teams standing are among the most-watched sporting events on the planet. An image shows a cheering crowd at a stadium. TIM: Anyway, those are the basics of soccer. Tim turns his head and looks at Moby. TIM: Can we restart the game now? MOBY: Beep. Moby blows his whistle. A ball is thrown and hits Tim on the head. Tim wobbles and falls over sideways. TIM: Uh, I guess I still have to work on my heading skills. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Social Studies Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Health Transcripts